


come closer, show me your fantasy

by e_aquitaine



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, i guess?, i wrote this for me but you can read this too if you want, use of an ivory dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_aquitaine/pseuds/e_aquitaine
Summary: For Dimitri’s birthday, Felix gives himself.“The prince’s perfect little omega,” Sylvain coos, like he often does when it comes to the two, and Felix promptly stomps on his foot. He thinks he’s come far; once upon a time, he might have just stabbed Sylvain instead.Or, how Felix gets railed for the first time, medieval omegaverse style.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 9
Kudos: 161





	come closer, show me your fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> what if i wrote a bunch of porn and made it my first piece on ao3? that'd be real sexy of me, i think.
> 
> i binge-watched carlos, rey emperador again and wrote this filthy mess, set in an alternate universe mess that is, essentially, medieval ABO. i haven't written in over a decade, and yet? anyways, this is incredibly self-indulgent, but enjoy!

For Dimitri’s birthday, Felix gives himself.

The preparation starts a few weeks before, after he comes to the conclusion that he doesn’t know the first thing about buying-- lewd things. His first instinct is to go to Glenn, who is in the country with Ingrid for the crown prince’s birthday and other things, but this isn’t exactly something to go to his older brother for. Instead, Felix begrudgingly asks Sylvain for help to get what he needs, even though no amount of threatening will stop Sylvain’s teasing.

“The prince’s perfect little omega,” Sylvain coos, like he often does when it comes to the two, and Felix promptly stomps on his foot. He thinks he’s come far; once upon a time, he might have just stabbed Sylvain instead.

The entire day, Felix is a bundle of nerves. Breakfast is a private affair between friends, and even Dedue can be persuaded to sit with them. The same cannot be said for the rest of the day; between all the visiting nobles and Dimitri’s duties, there is hardly a moment of peace. Felix would be more indignant on Dimitri’s behalf if he didn’t know that, really, this is just how it is for royalty.

At the ball, at least, he gets to be Dimitri’s first dance.

“You look lovely,” Dimitri tells him, holding Felix closer than appropriate because he has no sense of propriety. Felix makes a face in response but doesn’t say anything even when Dimitri laughs.

Felix is in a dress, because even though it’s just a birthday ball and the birthday boy himself has no preference one way or another, it’s still an official ball. It _is_ rather pretty, though, in a light blue-green shade, and the lack of a high collar shows off his bond mark. His hair is in a half-up style, a braided bun sitting at the back of his head. Dimitri, he has come to learn, thinks Felix looks wonderful all the time, but he definitely is partial to certain styles. Felix knows this is one of Dimitri’s favorite looks on him, and he’d be outright lying if he says that that hadn’t factored into his appearance tonight at all.

Dimitri, in turn, looks handsome, but that is not particularly surprising. Even for an alpha, he’s notably tall and broad, and no matter what soft or fine cloth he is draped with, there is no hiding Dimitri’s muscular build. He looks good in the signature Blaiddyd blue, as always, and though he looks a bit tired, he looks happy. Felix is half-tempted to lean in and breathe in his scent; mahogany and oak, and just a hint of lavender.

When Dimitri looks at Felix, there’s so much warmth and affection in his gaze that everything else fades. It makes Felix want to hold him tight, never let go, and take on the world that would never leave Dimitri alone. Some days, he feels almost brave enough to try.

But he never says any of this to Dimitri, just lets his heart go wild until it feels like it might beat out of his chest and into Dimitri’s hands and burst. Felix is not brave, after all, not in this way.

Instead, he tells Dimitri, “My present will be in your room after the ball,” and hopes his face doesn’t give anything away.

Dimitri’s face brightens considerably, which is a little incredible considering that he’d already looked happy. “You didn’t have to get me anything,” he says gently, because he’s an idiot.

The song is starting to end though, and it _is_ his birthday, so Felix doesn’t tell him off too bad, just says, “And I never listen to you.”

“That is true,” Dimitri smiles. He stills, stopping their dance, and Felix only has time to give him a confused frown before Dimitri leans in to scent him. Even after all these years, it makes Felix’s cheeks burn.

“You’re incorrigible,” he grumbles despite the sudden bloom of shyness in his chest. Felix fixes his eyes at Dimitri’s left shoulder and wills himself to not give anything away. If he looks Dimitri in the eye, he’ll think Felix is asking for a kiss-- and truthfully, if they were not at a ball with over a hundred pairs of eyes on them, Felix might be considering it.

Dimitri gives him a chaste kiss on the cheek, almost at the corner of his mouth. He’s really toeing the lines of social conduct tonight. When Dimitri pulls back, his eyes are almost twinkling.

“See you tonight?” he asks softly.

Felix burns. “Yes,” he replies, just as gentle.

\---

Sylvain must have told Ingrid, because Ingrid fixes him with a hard look when she catches him trying to sneak off from the ball early.

“I’m going to skin him alive,” Felix grumbles as Ingrid drags him into the gardens, away from the halls. “Should I be grateful you haven’t told Glenn? Or will you demand that I tell him myself?”

“Shut up,” Ingrid snaps, which is how Felix knows she isn’t really angry, just worried. “You two aren’t supposed to mate until you’re officially married, Felix!”

His face burns, even in the chill of the winter night. “We’re not going to bond or anything,” he protests, “it’s just-- it’s only--”

Ingrid huffs, cutting off his stammering. “Just-- are you sure you’re ready for this? This is your decision?”

She looks so serious that Felix almost misses the sadness in her eyes. Although Ingrid admires Glenn, loves him like a brother, Felix knows that if she had a choice, she wouldn’t be engaged to anyone at all.

“Don’t worry,” he tells her, because anything else would make Ingrid think she’s being pitied. “It’s completely my own idea. We both know Dimitri and Sylvain are two opposite extremes.” Sylvain is a good friend, and one might even say he’s a good man, but no one would claim that he’s a good lover. A good lay, perhaps, and maybe he loves in his own way, but as far as Felix knows, Sylvain has never loved anyone the way Dimitri loves Felix-- loathe as Felix is to admit that, even to himself.

Ingrid barks out a laugh, sounding incredibly unladylike; it’s a heartwarming sound. “Thank the Goddess for that,” she mutters. She sighs, but she sounds resigned. “Alright. I won’t say anything to Glenn.”

Felix doesn’t hug her like Dimitri would, or kiss her on the forehead like Sylvain would, but he leans his arm on hers for a bit before he goes.

“And don’t forget to use protection!” She calls out at his back, a grin in her voice. He doesn’t bother dignifying that with a response.

\---

Dimitri’s bedroom is fit for a prince, of course; a series of rooms that include a study and a bathroom. The bedroom is the biggest, with a sitting area and a praying table and a private balcony and an enormous bed. Felix knows every spot like the back of his hand, just like Sylvain and Ingrid and Dedue, so he knows to reach underneath the praying table, where he finds a bag.

He dumps the contents out on Dimitri’s bed, taking a mental tally of everything. A container of oil, a nightgown, two bags of tea to prevent catching pups, and-- he flushes-- a dildo.

While the tea steeps in hot water, he considers the ivory dildo. It’s _big_ , bigger than Felix is. The head of it is smooth, the shaft intricately carved with an orgy of people enjoying themselves in varying positions and with each other. It’s thick enough that he can’t wrap one hand around it completely, and it’s a hand and a half so long. He wonders if this is how big an average alpha’s cock is, and stops himself before he can wonder how big Dimitri would be.

Felix takes off his clothes, tossing everything into a sizable pile on the floor-- one day, all the layers and laces will make him actually kill a man. He hesitates a bit on his smallclothes, feeling very shy despite being the only one in the room, but that, too, joins the rest of his clothes on the floor and then Felix is completely naked in the middle of Dimitri’s bedroom.

He had taken a bath before the ball, the water mixed with peach blossoms and mint leaves to intensify his scent. But when he crawls onto the bed, all he can smell is Dimitri’s mahogany scent, oak and lavender.

It smells like his alpha, Felix thinks with a shiver as he lies himself amongst the many pillows piled at the head of the bed. The pillows are a result of his own preference, because Dimitri is a fool; Felix does not spend nights here, of course, and yet Dimitri has made sure to keep his bed full of soft pillows and blankets.

With a deep inhale, Felix starts to prepare himself. He spreads his legs and dips into the oil, set on the bedside table, and begins to play with his hole. Outside his heat, there is no way he could possibly produce enough slick to take anything, let alone a cock. He can feel himself quiver and allow his gasps into the still air of the bedroom, blushing when he hears it echo back. In the privacy of his own bedroom, it seems more personal, less shameful. But here, surrounded by Dimitri’s scent, in Dimitri’s bed, in Dimitri’s room, it feels strangely as though Felix is on display, pleasuring himself to an audience that isn’t even here to watch.

He thinks of how Dimitri would look, if he were here. Would he sit back quietly and watch, or would he take command and tell Felix what to do? To add another finger, to be louder, to play with a nipple. Would he comment? _Look how wet you are, you take it so well, beloved. You are so lovely, you smell so needy._ Would he even be patient? Dimitri could see Felix sprawled out for him like this and growl, stalk over and pin him down on the bed, and then just--

Felix comes with a cry with three fingers up his ass and a hand on his nipple, streaking his belly. His legs are in the air, spread as if accommodating someone between them. Goddess, he hadn’t even gotten to the dildo yet, and that just won’t do. He's certainly noticed that even Dimitri’s fingers are larger than his.

He spreads a generous amount of oil on the dildo, and reaches down between his trembling thighs to spread himself for it. Despite having run his hands over it, it feels startlingly cool against the warmth of his entrance. It feels large, too, and Felix braces himself before he slowly starts stretching himself with it.

Instinctively, Felix bites down on his lip to keep in a whine. It’s bigger than anything he’s had before, though admittedly, he’s only ever had his fingers. He can feel himself clench tight around it, hugging the carved surface. Felix takes a deep breath and starts pushing it further inside him, pausing every so often before he can get completely unraveled.

“Fuck,” he moans when he finally, _finally_ has taken it entirely. It stretches him out wider than he’s ever been. He clutches at the bed beneath him with one hand as he slowly pulls the dildo out-- and then slams it back in with a cry. It feels intrusive and _good_ , and Felix finds himself losing all thought and sense as he fucks himself with the ivory dildo, feeling every nerve fray and uncaring of what embarrassing noises spill from his lips.

He comes a second time like this, trembling and limbs limp. He lies there for a few minutes, breathless, and decides that the dildo could be part of Dimitri’s present too. So Felix keeps it within him as he slides off the bed, whimpering as he feels it shift inside. He feels a little faint as he cleans off his spent with a rag and pulls on the nightgown, shivering when it rubs against his chest and cock.

It’s a sheer piece, with a neck so wide it falls off his shoulders. The sleeves end around his elbows and the whole thing is held together in the back with buttons and a bow at the top, at his mid-back. Idly, Felix wonders if he ought to let Dimitri know that Sylvain bought it or if it would just cause problems. Dimitri, after all, is so easily turned to jealousy.

Though, perhaps the dildo would be a bigger issue, so Felix resolves himself to deal with it later.

He digs through Dimitri’s wardrobe for a suitable cloak and comes up with a long, dark one with white fur at the neck. It, too, smells like mahogany, and Felix can’t help but rub it against his cheek once he’s put it on. He quickly works at his hair, unplaiting his braids and running a hand through it several times.

He’s settled down on one of the chairs by a window, just finished with the tea when Dimitri comes in.

Realization comes to Dimitri in steps: first, he sees Felix in one of his cloaks that Felix had definitely not been wearing before. He smells the room, thick with the scent of Felix’s arousal and oil. He takes note of the light flush on Felix’s face, the slight crumple of his brow, how he bares his neck just so to show off the bond mark.

“I missed you at the end of the ball,” Dimitri says as he closes the door behind him. His ears are red, Felix notes with a hint of satisfaction. “I was hoping to have the last dance with you.”

“I had to get your present ready.” Strictly speaking, this is not a lie.

Dimitri takes a few steps towards him, stopping at the table placed between the two armchairs. His hands are placed ever so politely behind his back, so carefully formal when it is precisely unnecessary. “Are you cold?” Dimitri asks, his eyes trailing down from Felix’s face, to his neck, to the cloak.

Instead of answering, Felix extends his arms, reaching out for Dimitri and letting the cloak part around his body. He allows Dimitri a moment to take in the nightgown, translucent against his skin, before he murmurs, “Warm me up, Dima.”

Immediately, Dimitri’s eyes darken and he steps closer. Felix’s hands fall to Dimitri’s sleeves, clutching at the fine cloth, as Dimitri undoes the tie of the cloak. It falls to a pile behind Felix, and then he is exposed entirely, sheer nightgown barely clinging onto his shoulders, his body obvious underneath.

Dimitri inhales sharply, exhales, “Felix,” and then promptly picks him up like Felix weighs nothing, one arm under his knees and the other around his shoulders as though he were a princess. It causes the dildo inside to move, and Felix instinctually tightens around it, and the feeling makes him whimper.

It startles Dimitri, whose eyes go wide. “Did I hurt you?” he asks urgently.

Words don’t come to Felix at first, and it’s all he can do to just shake his head no, clutching at Dimitri’s clothes. He swallows down a moan and tries to relax. “N-no, not at all,” he tells Dimitri, and even he can hear just how affected he is. Felix leans his head against Dimitri’s shoulder, noses at the base of his neck, feeling incredibly needy. “I-- Dima, _please_.”

“Goddess,” Dimitri swears, and takes him to bed at once, laying him amongst the pillows Felix had been on just minutes before. Both of their scents mix, the air poignant with want. Dimitri leans against him, warm and broad, and kisses him desperately, like Felix is an oasis in a sprawling desert. Felix wraps his arms around Dimitri’s neck, clinging for dear life. Dimitri’s hands squeeze Felix’s hips, traveling down to grope his thighs under the nightgown and then going back up, settling over the bare skin of his waist.

As an alpha, Dimitri’s hands are big, and they encircle the circumference of Felix’s omega waist easily, fingers touching. It makes Felix tremble, weak, and a hot curl of desire forming in his stomach. Dimitri is insistent in his kisses, turning both of them breathless, and combined with the heavy weight of Dimitri on top of him, Felix feels himself coming to hardness once more.

Finally, Dimitri lets him have a moment of relative peace, and Felix struggles to get his breath under control as Dimitri takes in the state of his body. Felix can only imagine how he looks; red from exertion and arousal and embarrassment, hair a mess around his face, nightgown hiked up above his waist, oil on his thighs. He wonders if bruises from Dimitri’s touch have started to appear yet, wonders if Dimitri can see a hint of ivory between his legs.

He does not have to wonder for long.

“Is-- is that... ivory?” Dimitri asks, eyes zeroed in on Felix’s thighs. He doesn’t get an opportunity to muster up the effort to answer before Dimitri is already spreading his legs apart, exposing Felix’s most intimate parts. And there, of course, is the bottom of the ivory dildo, keeping Felix open. Dimitri stares for long enough that Felix throws an arm over his face and groans.

“Stop _staring_ ,” he snaps. “Do something!”

It startles a laugh out of Dimitri. “My apologies,” he says, polite for no damn reason as he dips his fingers in oil. “It’s just that you look positively beautiful like this.” Dimitri slides a finger in, right next to the dildo, stretching Felix even further. He whines and Dimitri kisses his knee. “So pink and all stretched out, just for me.”

Dimitri slips in another finger, and he starts stretching Felix even further, wider than the dildo. Felix gasps, clenching his fists around the pillows. Is this necessary? He’s sure he’s more than ready to take a cock. Is Dimitri _so_ big?

“What a sight you must have been. I wish I had been here to see it.” Dimitri’s voice is deeper than usual, soft and rough at the same time. He curls his fingers just so, and Felix moans louder than he wants to. “Tell me, did you think of me when you prepared yourself?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Felix groans, stretching the word out almost into a whine. He feels desire so hot, it burns him. “Please, Dima, please, I need--”

Dimitri hushes him, even as he continues working at Felix’s hole mercilessly. “I’ll take care of you, Felix. Let me take my time.”

_Cruel_ , Felix thinks, trembling. He shoves a fist in his face and bites down on his index finger as Dimitri takes hold of the dildo and starts slowly, slowly, _so slowly_ sliding it out.

“It’s a beautiful thing,” Dimitri comments calmly, as though he isn’t turning Felix inside out with one hand. “Admirable detail work, so wonderfully carved. Do you feel each ridge, darling?” He twists the thing, not harshly but not exactly gentle either. Felix whines at the sensation, moaning at the press against his walls. “A beautiful thing for a beautiful man,” Dimitri continues, wholly unaffected save for the slight hitch in his breath. “I ought to buy you twenty.”

“A-- hm, a blatant misuse of, of, ahh-- royal funds.” Dimitri is going to drive Felix crazy, going to put him in an early grave if he doesn’t-- “ _Dima, please_.”

“I have you, beloved,” Dimitri murmurs. He lingers for just a moment and then slams the dildo back in. Felix cries out, his back arching off of the bed, and he isn’t even allowed to readjust again to the large intrusion before Dimitri is pulling it back out and thrusting it back in again.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Felix moans, pants out, “Dima, Dima, oh, _please_ ,” as Dimitri fucks him with the dildo, hard and unforgiving. Would this be the way Dimitri actually fucks? Unrelentlessly chasing his own release, using Felix’s body for his own pleasure? A part of Felix tells him he ought to be outraged at this, but he cannot deny how it turns him on, how he wishes it was Dimitri’s cock claiming Felix as his.

“You’re doing so well,” Dimitri says, voice so soft, Felix nearly doesn’t hear it over the noise of getting fucked. “It’s like you were made to be fucked. You smell so delicious, beloved, how can I resist devouring you?”

Felix chokes on a whine as he comes for the third time that night, streaking his belly. His legs tremble, still spread wide to be on display for Dimitri, who watches him with satisfaction and desire. The dildo is left inside, and Felix can feel his hole quivering around it. He bites back a sob as he goes limp on the bed, feeling spent beyond words.

Dimitri kisses his ankle, then a little above that, and he keeps going up Felix’s legs, hands following. He’s incredibly gentle, even when he takes the opportunity to leave a bite mark, just hard enough to leave red splotches that will surely bruise. Dimitri lavishes Felix’s thighs with attention, making his way up until Felix’s legs are over his shoulders and he’s pulling out the dildo and replacing it with _his tongue instead_.

“I-- I can’t, Dima, please,” Felix whimpers, and tries to escape by pushing himself away, further up the bed, but Dimitri takes hold of his hips, large hands gripping him tight to keep Felix in place as Dimitri has his way with him. It’s a messy affair, Dimitri licking up oil and slick, and it definitely sounds like it beneath all of Felix’s moans and pleading.

It is entirely too much; Felix can’t come anymore, not right after his last one, and his hole is overstimulated without even having an actual cock inside of it. He _wants_ a cock inside of him, though; he wants Dimitri to wreck him, wants to be used so thoroughly that he won't know how to do anything else, like he truly was born to be Dimitri’s omega.

Dimitri slips two fingers inside next to his tongue and studiously stretches Felix’s hole. He curls his fingers, just so, and an orgasm shudders through Felix’s body, though he releases nothing. Dimitri doesn't even stop, continuing to systematically dismantle Felix with his tongue and fingers alone.

“Dima, Dima, please, oh, Dima- _ah_!” Felix chants, knowing how to say little else. He feels all at once too coiled and too stretched out, and he _wants_ Dimitri’s cock. “Dima, inside, please!”

At this, Dimitri does stop, thankfully. He pulls away from between Felix’s legs, though not without a few kisses in embarrassing places. Felix can see slick and oil covering the lower half of Dimitri’s face, shining in the candlelight. He leans forward, bending over Felix’s body and hovering just over his face and holding his gaze. Felix can feel Dimitri’s breath, can smell the peach and mahogany, and his eyes trail down to Dimitri’s lips.

Dimitri grips his hips, slowly settling himself down between Felix’s thighs. He’s still clothed, but Felix can feel his erection through the fabric, can feel the heat as it presses up against him.

“Beloved, will you tell me how you taste?” Dimitri asks. Felix wants to punch him, but he catches Dimitri’s eyes again and looks away instead, turning his face into his own shoulder. “Felix?”

He doesn’t want to admit how embarrassed he feels, how hotly aroused he is, though Felix is sure Dimitri can smell that last part. Words are hard when his heart is so full that it’s bursting at the seams, so Felix just wraps his arms around Dimitri’s neck and tilts his chin up, lips slightly parted as invitation for a kiss.

Dimitri takes it, closing the last bit of distance to dominate Felix’s mouth. He’s tender about it, taking his time to explore until Felix is struggling to catch his breath. He feels like he’s going crazy; Dimitri is in turns too gentle and too cruel, and he makes Felix feel so, so desperate.

Felix is panting when Dimitri finally pulls back. His eyes are dark and heavy, and they follow Felix’s tongue when he licks his lips.

“Tastes sweet,” Felix murmurs. Dimitri smiles wide, entirely too self-satisfied for Felix’s liking. He tightens his thighs around Dimitri’s sides. “Get on with it, Your Highness.”

Dimitri grinds his hips down against Felix, smile widening when Felix whines. “Of course, beloved.” He leans back on his haunches and Felix shuffles himself further up on the pillows, eyes drawn to Dimitri’s crotch. He holds back a gasp when Dimitri draws his cock out from his pants and begins to oil it up-- it’s both longer and thicker than the dildo, and it looks terrifyingly like it will destroy Felix’s virgin hole.

Felix wants so terribly to roll over on his front and present himself for Dimitri to take as he pleases.

“Okay?” Dimitri asks. His face is so full of love, and it warms Felix to know that the man he’s promised to, that he politically belongs to, would readily stop here if Felix would just ask.

“Come here, you fool,” Felix beckons, extending his arms towards Dimitri. “I want-- Bite me while you do it.”

Dimitri melts and lets himself fall into Felix’s arms, his own curling around Felix’s waist. Against his neck, Felix feels more than hears Dimitri say, “I’ll go slowly.”

“Don’t,” Felix groans. “Fuck me like you mean it.”

“I will,” Dimitri promises with a kiss on the column of his throat. Felix refuses to admit that he pouts. “I don’t want to hurt you, beloved.”

His cock is thick and hot as it rubs against Felix’s entrance. Felix wraps his legs around Dimitri’s waist in an attempt to bring him even closer, to persuade Dimitri to take him already. “You won’t,” Felix says, a little airy. “Please, Dima, I want it. I’m ready.”

Dimitri takes his time, infuriating as always. He brings one hand to the other side of Felix's neck, the other down to Felix's hole, pushing a finger into his heat. Felix sighs and lets his eyes fall close, losing himself to the feeling of Dimitri sucking marks on his neck, of Dimitri guiding his thick alpha dick to his entrance. Slowly, Dimitri begins to push inside, and Felix whimpers when he stops with only the head within.

"Don't tease," Felix grumbles, but he sounds more breathless than he would like. Dimitri doesn't reply, busying himself with doing exactly that. He rocks his hips slowly, using just his tip to fuck Felix, who still feels a little too overstimulated. Felix exhales harshly and adjusts his legs to dig his heels into the small of Dimitri's back. "Dima, come _on_."

"Let me take care of you," Dimitri commands more than asks, but nonethless, he starts moving again, pushing further into Felix slowly. "Has anyone ever commented on how impatient you are?" he asks under his breath, and Felix decides he has better things to do than give a sarcastic answer, like moaning into Dimitri's ear. The unhurried drag of Dimitri's cock inside him makes him want to sob; it feels much too good, feels so big and relentless, and it floods all his senses. Goddess, Felix can't wait until they can spend heats and ruts together and just lose themselves in each other.

Finally, Dimitri is fully sheathed in him, the tip of him somewhere against the beat of Felix's rabbit-quick heart. He's stretched Felix wide around him, so wide that Felix can hardly even clench around the girth. Dimitri bides the time by kissing every bit of skin he can, using teeth and leaving marks that will be hard to explain away in the morning.

Felix whines as he gets adjusted. A dildo can't even compare, much less fingers. Dimitri's going to ruin him for anything else, and he's actually okay with that.

A terrifying thought. He pushes it down for later examination and tugs at Dimitri's hair. "Move, Dima," Felix orders. "Take me."

This time, Dimitri doesn't try to take his time-- whatever that means-- and actually listens, dutifully drawing his cock out, lingering with just the head, and slamming back in. He lavishes his attention over Felix's nipple as he sets a clear, almost punishing pace, and in turn, Felix doesn't bother hiding his noises. Dimitri feels so good, it's unfair.

"You're so wet," Dimitri murmurs against Felix's skin, trailing kisses and bright marks. "Can you hear it, darling?" He can: the squelching of his slick and oil as Dimitri fucks him echoes in the room like Felix's moans, the creak of the bed frame underneath their weight and movement. It's obscene and he feels incredibly exposed, feels like a whore for his prince. "You sound like you're mine." It comes out as a growl, and a shudder runs through Felix. He puts up a huffy front, but he loves when Dimitri drops his manners and chilvary and gets possessive and dominating.

And, he likes that idea. He's Dimitri's omega, just like Dimitri is his alpha.

Dimitri groans, stuttering in his thrusts for a moment before resuming, harder than before. Felix writhes in the sheets and squeezes his thighs tighter around Dimitri. "You got tighter," he says, almost accusingly.

"I'm yours," Felix gasps. "Please, _please_ , Dimitri!"

"You're beautiful," Dimitri says like an oath, pinning Felix's wrists down, "so beautiful, beloved." Felix throws his head back onto the pillows, his back arching off the bed. "I'll keep you here forever, all to myself." He can feel himself tensing up, ready for release. "My sweet omega."

"Yours," Felix sobs out as he comes around Dimitri's cock. Dimitri doesn't stop, fucking Felix through his orgasm, chasing his own release. His mouth has latched onto the bond mark that graces Felix's neck. "Yours, yours, Dima."

Dimitri sinks his knot into Felix, a tight seal against his sore entrance, and Felix cries out when he feels Dimitri's cock throb as it comes deep inside. There's a lot and it's still going when Dimitri gingerly lies on top of Felix, panting and nipping at the bond mark.

Felix wraps his arms around Dimitri and relaxes his legs. He's idly aware of the wetness on his cheeks and how his come is probably staining Dimitri's fine clothing. More important, however, is how _full_ Felix is, stuffed with his alpha's seed and plugged up with his alpha's knot. His mind unbiddenly likens himself to a cream-filled pastry. A part of him hopes Dimitri's spend will take, even though he knows that that's a foolish wish-- he's not in heat and Dimitri isn't in a rut, and they haven't even had a wedding yet.

One day, though.

"Happy birthday, Dimitri." His voice sounds a little wrecked, but it could be worse, so he takes it as a victory. Dimitri chuckles around Felix's nipple, his hands gently massaging Felix's hips.

"I must say, this is my favorite present today," Dimitri says as he draws himself up to Felix's lips. He gives a sweet, albeit short kiss, but when he pulls away, he doesn't go far. "Could I be so bold as to presume you'll stay the night?"

Felix huffs and takes Dimitri in a kiss himself, his hands cupping Dimitri's face. When he pulls away, Dimitri subconsciously attempts to follow. "My present is for the whole night, you insatiable alpha."

Dimitri grins, his pure happiness palpable and at odds with how Dimitri is already moving his hips. His dumb knot hasn't even gone down yet. "But your insatiable alpha," he replies, so sweet for someone trying to fuck Felix on his knot.

Well, it's not like Felix hadn't hoped for this. He still wants to ride Dimitri, after all, and possibly get Dimitri's giant cock into his mouth before Felix gets too knot-drunk.

"Yeah," Felix agrees, definitely not sweet or soft or full of love at all. "My alpha."

**Author's Note:**

> \- felix smacks dimitri and stares at him until he gets the hint and kisses felix. this happens almost hourly.  
> \- they're based off of my favorite historical couples, charles v & isabella of portugal! theirs was a political marriage, but they fell in love at first sight. here's a cool quote about them: "when [Charles and Isabella] are together, although there are many people around, they do not notice anyone else; they talk and laugh, and nothing else distracts them."
> 
> i'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/aqdarling), which is to say that i'm really not, but let's be friends!


End file.
